Pitkin Twistrocket
From the ruins of Gnomeregan, the poor slum of Ironforge, and the hopeless ghetto of Stormwind City's Old Town, to owner of Twistrocket Industries and baroness, Pitkin Twistrocket has risen from her street urchin status in almost every regard, becoming an incredibly successful entrepreneur, generous philanthropist, and baroness of Lamplight—a humble barony located in Deadwind Pass. A local hero—a community figure—her reputation precedes her, inspiring awe, respect, and envy from those around her. Underneath this pristine image of hers though is a dark side that involves the appalling use of dark magic and the creation of fel-based weaponry capable of leveling entire cities when unleashed en masse. Yes, indeed, for not only is Pitkin the baroness of Lamplight, but also an extremely powerful warlock and a manufacturer and distributor of incredibly destructive weapons on the black market. So, if you are looking for a job or a new place to call home, a few coins to get by on, knowledge on the dark arts or a crateful of fel grenades, then Pitkin is your girl. On a side note: you will never get that refund—stop asking. = =Personality = ---- A life filled with struggle and hardship has forced Pitkin to stray from the bubbly stereotypes of her race, demanding that she take on a more hardened and cynical perspective on life lest she end up falling apart all over again. Still, that is not to say that she is completely devoid of enthusiasm or optimism even if that is how she presents herself sometimes. Nowadays—after having met and fallen in love with Madisa—she only keeps up that polite, straightforward, and utterly rational façade for business, and has grown to be a much nicer, kinder, and more caring individual when in the company of friends and even some acquaintances. Yes, despite having had an utterly terrible, caustic attitude for most of her life, Pitkin has still somehow managed to find love. And she is all the better for it. Though she may be kinder now, she is still as competitive as ever when it comes to business. Her unending ambition—now fueled by the desire to make sure that her lover gets all the luxuries that she deserves—continues to drive her forward, giving her all the motivation she needs to not only run her businesses but also her barony, ensuring greatness for both long into the future. And as she always been, she is still merciless towards traitors—her hatred for them having grown even more fiery in the past year. Yes, indeed, one need only inference that Pitkin loves those on her side earnestly and destroys utterly those who are her enemies to know that which side that they want to be on. =Physical Description = ---- Delicate cheeks that are plump enough to pinch—and are temptingly so—that trail down past a soft jaw to a slender chin. That is how one could describe Pitkin’s face. Heart-shaped, innocent in appearance, and yet it carries the slightest definition that can only come from years of heart-hardening experience. With a dainty nose that tilts ever so slightly upwards near the tip, soft, pouty lips that are angelic in shape, and intriguing, pale-blue, pupiless eyes. Her face is like that of a porcelain doll—pale and smooth—with a piercing in her nose and her bottom lip along with several earrings in each ear to break up all the monotony. With dark, raven-coloured hair cut short and styled lazily—with its locks favouring or pushed to one side—and some eyeliner and lipstick to complete her look, Pitkin makes for quite the gothic beauty. She stands tall—much taller than her fellow Gnomes—at four feet and an inch. Quite literally a foot above the average person of her race, she is stuck in a grey area in regards to height—her stature is like that of a Human teenager—where she has to look down to converse with her own kind and look up to talk to almost everyone else. Not only is she very tall, but she is also very pale. Her smooth and milky skin is perfect—too perfect. Where one would expect to find scars, they find nothing—nothing except for more glossy perfection. It is almost if she had her outward imperfections crafted out of her. And if that was not odd enough, she has five fingers—Gnomes have four. Pleasantly petite, Pitkin’s body is lithe—to the point where one would be able to see the faint outline of her ribs if she were to arch her back. With slender, tucked back shoulders framing her prominent collarbone and small, perky breasts, her upper-half appears dainty and innocent—perhaps cute. And then one need only trace their gaze down to her narrow waist, down to her lower-half to realize that Pitkin’s body is anything but innocent. With childbearing hips so wide that they would just barely break the threshold of ‘too much’ for her petite frame, thick, meaty thighs so perfect that they could start a cult, and a rear-end so perky and plump that it bounces and jiggles underneath her robe with every step that she takes. With simple nipple piercings, a navel piercing, as well as a hood piercing to top her off, she is perfect for some—perhaps all. Having started taking better care of herself because of her lover, Madisa, Pitkin makes sure to bathe at least three times a day—one in the morning, once after work, and once in the evening before going to bed. Despite her best efforts though, her work, along with her habits, always leave her smelling like ink, paper, and cigarette smoke by the end of the day. Yes, indeed, those three scents tend to overpower the other more pleasant ones that she usually spritzes onto her body after her baths. Should one catch her right after cleaning herself though or on one of her days off, they would find that she smells sweet like flowers and honey, and smoky—in a pleasant way. =Outfit = ---- Pitkin always strikes quite the proper and elegant figure whenever she appears in public because of this robe. Made of excellent and expensive materials, it would be clear to anyone that she had only the best in mind when she commissioned this custom-made outfit for herself. Triple layered, with the outer and inner layer made of extravagant purple and grey cloth and a thin middle layer of leather along with some metal buttons and lighter-grey accents, it is incredibly comfortable and quite stylish to boot—she must both feel and look good after-all. While the extra details help to improve the overall appearance of the outfit, the most striking part of it would have to be her pauldrons. One could praise the craftmanship of their light metal frame or the way that the cloth is woven so neatly over top of it, but the most intriguing part of it would have to be the thick, bleached leather strips that are attached to them. Each strip is engraved with hollow, metal casings filled with magical ink that act as stable surfaces for all the runes that this robe comes with. Said runes provide her with several boons such as: magic resistance, fatigue resistance, mana regeneration, magical storage, and temperature adjustment. Yes, indeed, not only is this robe comfortable and stylish, but it is also very practical—for a magic user anyways. Not stopping there though, Pitkin is often seen donning on some lighter armour pieces on top of her robe. What she most commonly wears on top is a breastplate. Said breastplate, decorated in the same colours as her robe, covers only her torso—leaving her shoulders and waist exposed—and is only strong enough to deflect slashes and glance off in-direct blows. On the occasion that she thinks she will need even more protection, Pitkin will wear elbow and knee guards as well as gauntlets and an abdominal plate. =Weapon = ---- Once kept at her hip by a leather sheathe and now hidden away within the storage rune on her robe is Pitkin’s prized elementium spellblade. Whenever she needs it, all she needs to do is summon it and it will appear in her hand—ready for her to use for whatever spellblade-related purposes she might need it for. With its flats lined with runes and the blade itself being made of elementium, the spellblade is capable of channeling Pitkin’s own magic along with conjuring up weak elemental magic that Pitkin can funnel into both offensive and defensive spells. Not only that, but the blade is capable of absorbing small amounts of magic and shooting it back out—kind of like a magical riposte. The blade has a slight curve to it and a sharp point meant for stabbing, making it a very good—albeit short—thrusting weapon. Just from looking at it though, the design of the blade is more suited towards defense rather than offense as its guard seems to have had the most effort put into it. Said guard is designed in such a way that one side is designed to glance off and deflect blades while the other is designed to catch them. With Pitkin holding it though—what with how frail she is—the deflecting portion of the guard is a much better bet. And while Pitkin may be utterly terrible at close quarters combat or melee combat in general, one should not underestimate her—especially when she has this blade in her hand. =Relationships = ---- Most of the friends that she has ever made during her years alive are dead. They were either killed in Gnomeregan or during the days she spent in the cult she was part of in Ironforge. She has not yet truly given up on relationships yet though, which is why she still has enough room in her heart to keep around her lover along with a few friends. Lover Madisa In the beginning, all Pitkin thought of Madisa was that the beautiful and intelligent, Draenei woman was a useful asset, which she was, considering that she was not only skilled at using soul magic but also void magic and fleshcrafting. With such an extensive résumé, Pitkin was more than happy to hire her as a freelancer. During the first few months after Pitkin brought her into her organization, every interaction between the two was related to business and appeared to be completely professional, which Pitkin was comfortable with, but unbeknownst to her, Madisa had actually developed feelings for her. Things continued on pretty much the same way it did during the beginning before Madisa, having grown bolder, asked Pitkin to meet up over some coffee under the guise of strengthening relationships between employer and employee. Under that business-like shroud, Madisa was able to schedule several meetings with Pitkin, to the point where Pitkin eventually grew comfortable enough with the Draenei woman to switch over to alcohol instead of coffee. It was during one of these alcohol-fueled meet-ups that Madisa finally made her move. Through a series of tiny, alcohol assisted, admittances and confessions, Madisa's feelings for Pitkin were eventually made known to the gnome woman. Being quite tipsy herself at the time, Pitkin was taken completely by surprise. She was in awe at the prospect that Madisa would even be remotely interested in her, due to her perception that Madisa was beautiful and exotic and that she was lanky and unnatural. However, she was eventually swayed over her own fears and insecurities after some convincing and a sweet, albeit drunk, kiss. However, despite how precious the moment was, Pitkin still held back on making an immediate decision. Time passed and Pitkin still held back on her decision. It was only thanks to the push of Ciantha, Madisa's stepdaughter, that Pitkin eventually realized her feelings and confessed. It was awkward, much more so than when Madisa had confessed to her, but Pitkin would have it no other way ― because to her, it was a perfect moment. Their love for each other, while once young and innocent, has evolved into something a lot more meaningful during the few months that they have been together. After Pitkin got shot in the back during a negotiation gone wrong, Madisa has become incredibly protective, almost obsessive, of her. Pitkin herself has made efforts to move her illegal businesses over towards legal by designing weapons for the military instead of manufacturing them and selling them on the black market. She has made this significant change because she realized not long after they moved in with each other that she now had someone in her life that truly relied on her. For once, in a very long while, Pitkin found someone to live for besides herself. Still, despite her increased caution, there was nothing to stop the freak accident that occured during a mission that was part of the reformation of Lamplight, her newfound barony. Clearing out an ogre settlement, she was nearly bisected by an axe thrown by the ogre chief. Having technically been dead for several moments, she was miraculously revived by Madisa just in time before anything permanent set in. Waking up several days later in their home in Stormwind City with a wicked new scar on her chest, Pitkin found herself so enthralled by gratitude and love that she ended up being overwhelmed by her emotions. Letting go of her insecurities, she gave into Madisa's and her own desire and the two consummated their relationship. Friends Moxie Black The first time that they had ever met, Pitkin had walked into Moxie's potion shop in order to purchase a few health potions. While there, they engaged in small-talk that evolved into a more elaborate conversation. Seemingly impressed by Moxie's intelligence and charisma, Pitkin decided to make her shop her go to for health, and beauty, related potions and ointments. After several repeat visits, and more conversations, they went from being just acquaintances, to friends, and then to being good friends with each other. Still, despite having had many discussions with each other, they kept a lot of secrets, each one putting up their respective persona while having a suspicion that the other was more than just what meets the eye. A few months passed since the day they first met and Moxie ended up joining the Black Harvest. Pitkin herself was already an invoker in the Harvest at the time and was quite surprised to see the 'innocent' potion shop owner show off several impressive bouts of destruction magic and fel manipulation. Moxie herself was also surprised though managed to hide it much better than her Gnome companion did. Now knowing a few secrets about each other, their friendship strengthened even further. Feeling even more comfortable spending time together, they now occasionally meet up to chat; sometimes they have dinner together or Pitkin visits Moxie's potion shop just to have a conversation. Moxie herself has grown a bit of a soft spot for the Gnome and regularly gives Pitkin discounts at her shop. Ilithyll Harkon Ilithyll is one of the few people on Azeroth that Pitkin considers a friend, mostly having to do with the fact that zero of their interactions have ever been business oriented, which allowed the young woman to slowly worm her way past Pitkin's defenses through pleasant, casual conversation. Still, while they quickly became friends, it would be a long while before they actually got to know each other. For the longest time, Pitkin's only opinion of Ilithyll was that the woman was too fragile, too soft and too emotional to survive. Imagine her surprise when Ilithyll ended up getting drafted and did not run away. While Pitkin absolutely hated the idea of her being forced to join the military, she could respect the woman's resolve and tenacity against things that the world threw at her. Things continued to be like that for a while until the Azerite War picked up. Having had her opinion change because of Hugo, Pitkin passed on her new perspective of the world and on the Horde over on to Ilithyll, telling the young woman that in the situation that she was in, the only options she had were either to kill or be killed, that she would either come home a victor or end up having her head as the trophy of some orc. While she was harsh and pushy, Pitkin only acted like that because deep down, she has a soft spot for Ilithyll and cares enough to try to steer her away from ruin. Business Connections Salazar Demes Meeting him was quite the surprise; he contacted her out of nowhere with a letter having learned of her through some government connection. While the letter itself was casual, it had a seal on it, which bore the power and the position of a very high up there individual within the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Not being an idiot, Pitkin reached back out to him through a letter of her own and in no time at all, they settled to meet to discuss a deal. The deal was simple: she would provide the Kirin Tor with Azerite and he would make sure that she was paid a healthy sum in return. While he seemed charming and him reaching out to her meant that she had now had a connection within the Kirin Tor, Pitkin remains wary of him as she knows better than to trust such a sly looking man. Hugo Cornelius Renfield At first, back when Hugo was still in the Black Harvest, Pitkin thought that he was a complete and utter buffon, a nationalist with no sense of individuality whatsoever. Honestly, sometimes she contemplated shoving a suck down his throat. One time she got so annoyed at him that she snapped, insulting him and besmirching his dignity; as a result, he challenged her to a duel. In the end, she won the duel but not without having used every spell in her arsenal. So for a while, while Pitkin still disliked Hugo, she had some respect for his magical prowess. Her opinion of him has changed drastically as the Azerite War picked up and completely flipped when the Burning of Teldrassil happened. While she may not share the same nationalistic pride as Hugo does, she now shares the same belief that they, the Alliance, are the good guys and that the Horde are the bad guys. Their relationship has been rather complicated these days. Hugo went ahead and got himself tortured and killed by the Black Harvest; this would have been a terrible blow to Pitkin's plans had she not convinced the Harvest to create Hugo a new body and to make him essentially a sleeper agent for them, specifically for her. With the help of the Harvest's most skilled fleshcrafters, Hugo's body was rebuilt; his mind was implanted with several runes that makes him free-willed but also unknowingly obediant to Pitkin, his handler. Commanding him to leave his regiment, Hugo now works for her in T.R Adventure Corps. Family Endo Breakspanner He was her father, much to her endless disappointment. Their relationship was never more than simply provider and receiver. While they did not show it, there was always an aura of hate and disgust whenever the two were in the same room together. Pitkin does not have to worry much about him anymore however as he is currently dead. While she vehemently hates her him, she does not know his side of the story at all. What she does not know is that he is in actuality, not her biological father and that he hated her and her mother because she is not his child because her mother cheated on him with a human. Winswit Berryblast She was her mother, the only person that kept her going when she was a child. Their bond was strong, much stronger than any possible familial bond that Pitkin might have in the future. Winswit was there for her in her darkest times and continues to have a positive influence on her everyday life. If Pitkin had known that her mother had actually cheated on her father and that she was actually a bastard child, things might have turned out dramatically different. Selli Sparkfast She is her stepfather's real child, making Selli her stepsister. Despite her rage when she killed her stepfather and his new wife, she somehow managed to remain level-headed enough to spare Selli. Realizing that she had just killed an innocent woman when her original plan was just to kill her stepfather, Pitkin carried Selli all the way back to Ironforge after her trip to Tanaris and placed her into the orphanage. Even now, she still sends money into Selli's account under a false name. John Wickerson He is her real father. She does not even know he exists. Despite not being apart of Pitkin's life whatsoever, he was the catalyst that started it all. =History = ---- Before It All Began Before she was born, her father, Endo, worked the tunnels, maintaining the vents and ensuring that it all worked properly. It was hard work, but it was rewarding, as he was one of the technicians that kept Gnomeregan running as efficiently as it did and her mother, Winswit, worked as a food scientist, specializing in creating nutrient-dense food that also tasted delicious. They loved each other. It was probably the best time of their lives. However, this changed dramatically when her mother had a drunken fling with a human tourist by the name of John Wickerson. He had been so sweet and she had been so drunk. She had not even known it had happened until she got pregnant. Endo vehemently declared that he could no longer trust her; that distrust eventually turned into dislike and then into hate. They could not stand to be with each other, but the both of them were too afraid to go through with a divorce. Eventually, Endo's hate for Winswit grew into a hatred for Pitkin also. She was not his child and yet he was going to have to take care of her and provide for her. All this anger would build up inside of him and he would finally burst when the Trogg invasion of Gnomeregan happened. Perhaps if Pitkin had known that this all transpired before she was born, things might have turned out differently. A Troubled Childhood Pitkin was born to Endo Breakspanner and Winswit Berryblast in Gnomeregan. By this time, her father had already begun to drink heavily. While he was still a technician, his work had become shoddy and he was on the verge of being replaced. Her mother, on the other hand, was still a very respected individual in her field of food science. Pitkin got most, if not all, of her engineering and science knowledge from her mother, whom she loved quite dearly. If her mother were the pillar of her life, then her father would be the one trying to chip away at it. Egotistical, selfish and petty, her father absolutely hated Pitkin and her mother. Still, despite the animosity between them, both her mother and her father stayed together. Every day, her father would leave for work and she would be sent to school. When she came back, her mother was always there for her; her father would always come back sometime after dinner, most of the time drunk. Despite the hardships and abuse of their family life, Pitkin's mother tried her best. It was during the few hours between coming home after school and her father returning home after work that Pitkin ever truly felt happy during childhood. The Fall of Gnomeregan It was during the fall of Gnomeregan that the conflict between Pitkin’s mother and father hit its bursting point. During the confusion of the initial call for an evacuation, whilst they were still in their home, Pitkin’s father bludgeoned her mother to death with a hammer before quickly moving on to Pitkin herself. Managing to fend off her father's attack long enough for him to give up on killing her and run away, Pitkin followed him as quickly as she could, as while she had grown up in Gnomeregan all her life, she had never quite mapped out where the main exit was. As she rushed out the door, she was unable to properly identify the numbness in her right arm as adrenaline, masking away the pain of a broken bone. She would have to realize that the hard way during her escape. Losing sight of her father half-way through, Pitkin found herself lost within her own home; the familiar, metallic walls of Gnomeregan having been caved in by the invasion, resulting in them looking foreign and unfamiliar to her. Refusing to simply die, Pitkin mustered up every ounce of strength that she had to cut through the grief, pain and shock that she felt and managed to crawl her way slowly out of Gnomeregan. Whilst she had escaped, she had exposed herself to dangerous levels of radiation and had further injured herself from deadly encounters with the invading Troggs. It took hours for her to reach the elevator to Dun Morogh, and by that time, she was both severely injured, dehydrated and exhausted. She had spotted her father when she had finally stepped foot on the snow-covered land of Dun Morogh. He was lining up with the other evacuees. She would have chased after him, perhaps even screamed for someone to kill him, but before that could happen, she collapsed and fell unconscious due to her injuries. If would be many years before she saw him again. Life as a Refugee For a few months after the loss of her home, she was settled into a refugee camp, spending the majority of that time recovering in one of the medical tents set up. It was not soon after she recovered from her injuries that she was able to be taken to Ironforge, where she was placed in an orphanage. It was there, that she spent the remainder of her childhood. Whilst the matron in the orphanage did her best, there was only so much that an overworked granny could do for over two dozen children. This sadly left Pitkin mostly neglected during her stay at that orphanage. She was a loner. While she would have absolutely loved to have been able to make friends, there was something holding her back and that was her attitude. She would get nightmares every night; flashes and images of what had transpired back in Gnomeregan, most of them being about her father and how he had killed her mother. It was hard to be sociable if you were barely awake and grouchy almost every day due to an inability to get a good nights rest. It was also during this period of her life that she lost almost all of her appetite, resulting in her skinny frame today. Dipping Her Toes into Magic It was during her time in Ironforge when Pitkin discovered her innate affinity for magic. Having been picked up by a local mentor, she quickly funnelled all of her energy and focus on her studies. Feeling empowered for once in her life, her aspirations grew dark when all her ambitions slowly drifted on to one goal: to kill her father. As the years continued on, Pitkin grew unsatisfied with her growth in the art of arcane. While her progress was steady and there was always a stream of compliments coming from her mentor, she saw her progress as slow and was always disappointed in how little power she accumulated for how much work she put in. She grew jaded and dangerous in her lust for power. Her mentor eventually saw through her and abandoned her. Lost and without any hope left, Pitkin began to live her life as if each day were her last; drinking, smoking and doing narcotics, she fell into the deepest pit that she had ever been in. Not even her abusive childhood could compare to the abuse she put her body through. Still, her reputation was not unknown, which was why just a few months after her old mentor had given up on her, she was inducted into a warlock coven. Turning to Dark Magic In the coven, Pitkin was introduced to a myriad of different people that could empathize with her, who ultimately became her first friends since the fall of Gnomeregan. Outside of that coven, they were complete strangers, people who would never have met each other, but within those old, secretive walls, they reveled together in their research of shadow and fel. It was there where Pitkin got first her taste of how powerful the dark magic could be. While being friends with fellow warlocks was fun, Pitkin soon learned that those friendships never lasted for long. Whether it be from stupidity, callousness, or pure arrogance, most of her fellow warlocks either ended up killing themselves by overloading their bodies with fel, being killed by their own summons, going insane through overuse of shadow magic or being caught and executed for using dark magic. Eventually, the true purpose of the coven became known to her. The coven master had forced all the members with the largest mana pools to join him in his private chambers; Pitkin, being much weaker than the rest, was left out. In his chamber, the coven master consumed the life force of all the other members that had shown up. The ritual, however, backfired, killing everyone in the room. Sick and tired of all the death and also the boring familiarity of Ironforge, Pitkin saved up all her money from working odd jobs and moved to Stormwind. The Rough Years in Stormwind Having almost no money after immigrating to Stormwind, all Pitkin had left was only enough to purchase a small warehouse. Barely scraping by at first, she was able to climb her way out of poverty due to her strong work ethic. Making enough money to buy some parts, she began selling appliances. Still, while selling appliances did make her decent money, she wanted more, because despite the warehouse being nicer than the orphanage where she stayed, it was not ideal. It was not long after that she realized that there was more money to be made selling weapons. Converting her humble warehouse into three parts workshop and one part living area, she began cranking out weapon after weapon. Some were failures, but the ones that worked sold very well. From her empty and old warehouse, she built a small empire held up by her illegal weapons trade and hid it behind the front of being just a business that sold appliances. Meeting Her Father Again After having settled down into Stormwind, Pitkin renewed her goal of killing her father. Hiring investigators to search for him, she eventually received information that her father was staying in Gadgetzan. Putting her business on hiatus, she quickly packed her bags and hitched a ride to Kalimdor. Making her way all the way to Tanaris, she braved the unforgiving desert until she finally arrived at Gadgetzan. Bribing the already corrupt officials, she was given free passage to rip her father out of the city into the desert where she could then kill him. However, when she arrived at her father's home, she discovered something that she had not expected at all. It turned out that her father had started a new family - he had a new wife and also a baby. What happened after she had made that discovery was a blur. Her only memories of the ordeal up to a certain point were hazy. While she can go over how she had dragged them into the desert, killed the wife, tortured her father, eventually killing him and draining him of his soul, she can never really go into the specifics. It was only after she had killed the both of them, that she was left with no one else to turn to besides her father and that other woman's baby. In an act of mercy that was rather uncharacteristic of her, she spared the baby and returned to Ironforge so that she could place him in the orphanage. Whether he comes back to bite her in the ass is something she heavily doubts. He was just a baby when she slaughtered his parents after all. Going back to her father - she had drained his soul and created a soul shard out of it. Even now, she keeps the soul shard, intent on finding a way to permanently destroy his soul. Returning to City Life The transition from Tanaris back to Stormwind went by like a breeze for her. Nothing was different. Nothing besides the fact that she no longer had any goals to work towards. Continuing on with her business, she began to pour everything into it in an attempt to fill the empty void in her life. Not only did she continue to work on her business, she also began to study more dark magic, believing that educating herself would also help to fill the new emptiness she felt after killing her father. Her efforts in studying dark magic did not go unnoticed, however, and she soon found herself being inducted into the Black Harvest. Joining the Black Harvest Joining the Black Harvest, Pitkin slowly slid back into obscurity. Wanting to just focus on her work, it took a long time until she opened up to her fellow Harvest members. As she continued to open up, she began to feel a sense of belonging - a feeling that she had never felt before in her life. She did jobs for the Black Harvest, like repairing and upgrading a fel reaver. While she put passion into every gadget, weapon and appliance she builds, the fel reaver project was truly a passion project. She poured her everything into it and it shows. The Black Harvest is currently walking around with a weapon of mass destruction. She even got into duels, despite her usual no stupid risk attitude, fighting Hugo Renfield and then Nihil Vinemaker and winning both encounters. Not only did winning boost her pride, but it also humbled her at the same time. Ever since then, she has been even more determined in her studies. The Founding of T.R Adventure Corps Growing even more amibitious, she began to build more factories all across the Eastern Kingdoms to fulfill the demands for her products on the public and black market. Her rapid expansion did not go unnoticed and due to her impulsive plans to grow, she became the victim of attacks and raids from several other groups that wanted her out. To combat this, she founded a mercenary group to protect her assets and to also annihilate the groups who threatened her place in the Eastern Kingdoms. Not soon after seeing just how successful these mercenaries were at destroying her enemies, she then pushed them to take more interestined jobs, jobs that piqued her interest more so than protected her assets. She sent them out to recover artifacts, hunt for new sources of inspirations for her inventions and also to start carving her spot in the markets of Kalimdor, which she planned to expand into next. It was then that she finally came up with a name for this mercenary group: T.R Adventure Corps. The name itself was to make the group look appealing in advertising, putting emphasis on adventure and very comfortable working conditions. This worked marvelously and T.R Adventure Corps became a group known for recruiting elite individuals, providing a healthy stream of jobs and paying very handsomely. A Spark of Empathy Having grown to become a successful businesswoman and a perceptive investor, Pitkin continued to grow financially, buying out her competitors over time, turning her once meagre hold on the market, both the legal and the black market, into a monopoly. She had become a success story, going from literal rags to riches. Still, with all her focus put into business, she lost a side to her, her more emotional side which she had snuffed out in order to become as powerful and wealthy as she is today. It was during one cold day in December that a particularly memorable conversation with an orphaned child on the street left Pitkin with a more complex motive in life. Having had no one else but herself, she had long forgotten that other people around her had actual depth to them. Having remembered that and also her past as an orphan, she knew exactly of the hardships that orphaned and homeless children had to go through. It could be described that in that moment, she had a small, little spark of empathy. She was already sending money to her stepfather's child back when she had orphaned her by killing both the child's mother and father, so what was one or two or ten or a hundred or maybe even a thousand more? Buying some land in Old Town, she created a fine establishment, a foundation that focused on increasing the quality of life for children in orphanages by providing better food and accomodations, expanding them to allow for more to live there, along with providing the money required for them to receive an education or an apprenticeship. All this had started when that one child reminded her of her roots: that she was also an orphan and unlike many others, she had actually rised above and 'made it'. The conclusion she came to after that was that since she made it, she was going to do as much as she could to help others like her make it as well. The Turf War When Pitkin's weapons business began to finally settle after having spread itself across almost all of the Eastern Kingdoms, it was targeted by a Goblin organization intent on getting their own weapons into the Eastern Kingdom black markets. They first attacked her caravans, forcing her to hire more mercenaries to keep them secured and then they began launching assaults on her factories. Luckily for her, their numerous attacks were thwarted by several members of T.R Adventure Corps. Not one to simply take it without dishing out something back, Pitkin began to launch her own attacks on the Goblin organization, which had made itself known as Blitz Company. Pitkin first began her counter-attack by sending two of her freelancers to blow up their start-up factory in Stranglethorn, putting a quick end to their growth into the Eastern Kingdoms. Without their land based base of operations, they only had the ships left. They were easily dealt with once Pitkin made several deals with several crews. It was around the coast of the Burning Steppes that Pitkin and her team, along with the crew she had hired, faced against the leader of this attack, an obese Goblin named Jek Blitzbang. Taking over his ship, Pitkin and her team faced off against him on the bottom floor of his ship; he tried to fend them off with a gatling gun by his last stand quickly ended when Pitkin blew his head off with one of her soul shards. With him dead, the attack on Twistrocket Industries by Blitz Company was finally over. Also Lilyana got to keep the gatling gun. A Sudden Confession Having loosened up somewhat after creating her charity organization and killing off the biggest threat to her business, Pitkin became just a tiny bit friendlier to those that she employed, mainly her mercenaries, since those are the individuals that she actually speaks to the most face to face. Madisa, a Draenei woman who had been working for Pitkin for about a year, noticed this and hatched her plan; the plan to build up the nerve and actually confess her feelings for the, small yet powerful, woman. Pitkin had been a bit wary when Madisa had asked her to meet her over some coffee and had been even warier when the Draenei woman had wanted to have several more meetings. However, she relented, figuring that it was good to finally bond with one of her most loyal freelancers. It was on one of these meetings that Madisa finally confessed. And as a result, Pitkin's world was then suddenly turned upside down. In the good way. The Master Trial Having been in the Black Harvest for quite a while during this point in her life, she gained quite the bit of notoriety as a skillful warlock and user of the dark arts. Piquing the interest of several of the grandmasters, she was selected to participate in the next master trial. Having suspected that something like that would happen, Pitkin had actually prepared herself before-hand. During the trial, Pitkin was assigned two Black Harvest acolytes to assist her. Her opponent was a terrifying creature, a twisted combination of shadow and death magic who had been granted the name Xavek by its creator. Unlike previous master trial participants, Pitkin controlled her acolytes by binding their souls to her instead of giving them vocal orders; this gave her quite the edge in her fight against Xavek. Sadly those two acolytes died terrible deaths, with the first one falling into the void and the other one literally having his flesh melted off of his body. Thankfully, their deaths served Pitkin well; the latter acolyte who died second had 'sacrificed' his life in order to create a barrier that held just long enough for Pitkin to deliver the final, devastating blow that finally destroyed Xavek. However, Xavek left her a gift just before he was killed: a magic bomb that held enough power not only destroy her but also the arena itself. Being the quicker thinker that she is, Pitkin used her large amassment of soul shards to create a temporary floating platform that she used to keep herself from falling into the void after jumping into a hole in the arena created earlier by one of Xavek's spells. Avoiding the magic bomb, she then re-entered the arena and celebrated her victory. Still, she had not left the arena that day completely unscathed. Having been exposed to some sort of void-based magic toxin during the fight, she not only suffered terrible hallucinations while under its effects but the toxin would also lower her overall resistance to void magic, specifically the mind tampering elements related to it, resulting in her having terrible nightmares whenever she slept in bed with her lover, Madisa. Approached by the Kirin Tor As the war between the Alliance and the Horde began to pick up again, Pitkin was approached by an official of the Kirin Tor, a sly looking man by the name of Salazar Demes, who also happens to be related to Gazoreth Demes. He had reached out to her in order to ask for her help in disrupting the Azerite black market. She agreed, reluctantly at first, due to the contract stating that she could not use any of the Azerite herself to create weapons, but was quickly won over when Gazoreth promised her five thousand gold pieces for each half ton of Azerite delivered or ten thousand gold pieces for a ton. The task seemed easy at first, as the only known Azerite source at that point was right in Silithus; it became incredibly difficult once Azerite began to pop up all over Azeroth, which made the black market much more difficult to control. Having bought some time for herself by giving away some of the Azerite she had amassed from several successful raids against Horde caravans, she began to plan on which key sellers to take out first and which of her freelancers would be the best for such dangerous assignments. On a side note: because the contract between Salazar and her prohibited her from using Azerite to create weapons, she started to branch out into other combat oriented devices she could sell that would not constitute as weapons — a first for her. Not wanting to start off making new things with Azerite, she went back to her fel weaponry expertise and created the Deployable Fel Barrier, which has since become a hit among fellow Black Harvest members and magic inclined buyers. The Deadwind Pass Revival Project Not long after the Kirin Tor approached her, Pitkin was approached by Hugo Renfield who came to her with a proposition of his own: in exchange for twenty-five thousand gold pieces, he would grant her a barony in his future duchy, along with the title of baroness. Being the ambitious person that she is, Pitkin quickly agreed, first informally and then officially after signing a contract with him. While Hugo had explained all the wonderful benefits and how amazing it would be to bring life back into Deadwind Pass, all Pitkin really cared about was the location of the land she was going to get, how much land it actually was and how much influence she would have after becoming a baroness. Her plan is to streamline her entire manufacturing process by putting resource gathering, manufacturing and importing/exporting all in one place where she can control everything. Also, she plans to create a nice home for her lover and her to stay in. =Trivia = ---- *Her birthday is on May 31st. *She thinks dogs are the best animals. *Pitkin's favourite colour is purple. She hates the colour orange. *Her favourite dish is Dwarven style bear-steaks, smothered in sausage gravy, paired with roasted carrots and eaten with a tall mug of ale. *Her favourite food is her mother's honey cookies. *Her favourite drink is apple cider. *Her favourite snack is popcorn with chocolate and raisins. *She likes her eggs medium boiled. *Her favourite smell is fresh-brewed coffee. *She is a total coffee snob. *Her least favourite food is liver. *She likes pie more than cake. *She bites ice cream. *The majority of her diet is made up of conjured bread and water. *She dips her cookies into orange juice like the weirdo she is. *Her favourite flavour of ice cream is mint chocolate. *Her weight seems to have increased somewhat after Madisa moved in with her. This may be because of all the home-cooked meals. *She is incredibly insecure about her bust size. *Because of her small bust, she does not wear a bra. *She hates physically exerting herself and is incredibly out of shape; to the point where a short run will leave her winded. *She is bisexual. *Her hobbies are tinkering and playing darts. *Her voice reference is Agnete Kjølsrud, who you may know is the singer of the song 'Get Jinxed'. Here is her regular speaking voice: Voice Reference. *She is fluent in Gnomish, Dwarven and Common. She knows the basics of most other languages due to doing business with a variety of different races. *She really likes people with short hair; male or female. *She has a height fetish. *She may also have a fetish for hooves that manifested as a result of her current lover being a Draenei. *Her preferred book genre is science. *Surprisingly enough, she enjoys slapstick humour. *She does not really like music. *She has been shot a total of four times. Once in the arm, twice in the same lung and one just under her left shoulder-blade. *She thinks and writes in Gnomish. *Her preferred demon is the imp. *She hates felhounds because she knows just how terrifying they are. *She has a photographic memory. *She is ambidextrous. *She enjoys collecting powerful trinkets and artifacts. *When stressed out, she calms herself down by counting multiples of three. *She makes her own cigarettes. *While she does not like to use guns, she is actually a very good shot. *She has a collection of arclight spanners and she has named all of them. *Despite her rather punk girl appearance, she has a very traditional and classical view on romance. *She does not like cursing or people who curse. *She is incredibly pale and wishes she could tan, but instead, she just burns. *Her first ever invention was a hat that automatically fed its user with food and drinks. There were multiple combinations like cookies and milk, chocolate and wine, doughnuts and coffee, dried meat and beer, etc. *Some other notable inventions of hers would be fel grenades, spider mines, and a heat-seeking rocket system. *She has no respect for goblins. *Goblins are the only race that she will not deal with. *Among the races of the Alliance, she dislikes the Tushui Pandaren the most. *She has a total of eleven piercings: four on her face, one on her tongue, one on each ear, etc *Pitkin gets all the souls for her soul shards from convicted murderers that she purchases from corrupt officials of towns all over the Kingdom of Stormwind. *Pitkin hates puns. *She hates nicknames. *She gets cold quite easily, which is why she wears so much clothing even during the summer. *Her favourite season is spring because she likes the smell of flowers. *Pitkin has five fingers on each hand. How strange. *She has no idea that she is not one-hundred per cent gnome. *She uses the same logo for all the companies and organizations that she owns. This is because she loves it so much. =Gallery = ---- Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_18.1.jpg|By Abang. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_23.jpg|By Abang. Pitkin_Twistrocket.jpg|By Abang. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_19.jpg|By Abang. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_21.jpg|By Abang. Madisa_and_Pitkin_Commission_1.jpg|By Abang. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_3.1.png|By RMil. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_9.jpg|By macchitsuki. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_6.png|By FelanchieMelancholie. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_13.png|By TochiDiez. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_2.png|By Azumi. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_11.png|By Azumi. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_10.png|By Azumi. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_19.png|By Azumi. Pitkin_Twistrocket_Commission_15.png|By Aizart. =Author's Notes = ---- Thank you so much for taking the time to peruse Pitkin's wiki page and an even bigger thank you to those that actually took the time to read all of it! I hope you enjoyed! I would just like to say that keeping this page updated can get really difficult sometimes, since writer's block is a thing. I feel like we have all been there. Anyways... I think that is pretty much it! I hope you have a wonderful day now! Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gnome Category:Warlocks Category:Engineers Category:Stormwindian Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Gnomeregan